Ginger Bread Guy
by Rosas-Sampaguita-Luzviminda
Summary: When Kai and the other original ninja were teachers at Sensei Wu's Academy, his students pulled a prank on him. Then he remembers the times that caused him to be afraid of ginger bread men. Be warned though, I didn't put much effort into this, but just typed it up for fun.


**Gie-chan: I'll do all my A/N's like this from now on! Okay, this may or may not make sense, I don't know, but just had to write it. I am down with a case of writer's block and some allergies, I think. So I'll just write this for now.**

 ** **Disclaimer: I just turned (4÷2×7-8+4×145789-82÷22-66250) years old so how could I own LEGO Ninjago? It belongs to its rightful owners.****

* * *

Classes just started in Sensei Wu's Academy and in one particular classroom, the students had planned to pull a prank on their good-looking teacher.

Kai was about to write on the board when he saw that there wasn't any chalk. He tried to get one in his drawer, but it was empty, really empty.

"Okay, who's the wise guy?" Kai asked the students, but some stayed silent and the others giggled.

He just sighed, they still aren't dropping the naughtiness. "Everyone behave while I get the chalk," Kai told them before going to the faculty room.

When he was out of sight, the students looked at each other and one of them pulled out a costume.

"Are you sure this will scare him?"

"Yes I'm sure. Miss Nya said so, I heard them talk about it yesterday."

"You were eavesdropping on them without getting caught?"

"Hey, I know the secret passages here because I was a student here before this school tuned good."

"Good point."

Some of them giggled evilly as Kai was approaching the room. "Hurry, Mr. Kai is coming!" one of the boys keeping watch warned them.

They all shuffled to their seats, except for one in the back.

Kai entered the classroom, looking annoyed, "okay, all the chalk in this building is missing, so we'll just have to do with dictation." All the students sighed. "Hey, if you don't want to, I suggest surrender the ch-" Kai paused when he saw that one of the seats were vacant.

"Where is Ville?" he asked. They just responded with giggles before one of them spoke up.

"Behind you," she said almost innocently, almost.

Kai turned around. He jumped and screamed before toppling over the table in which it made a loud thump.

* * *

"What was that?" Cole looked up at the ceiling. "I'm just going to check on something," he said before going upstairs.

* * *

Kai was so surprised and petrified at what he was seeing...a human-sized ginger bread man.

Cole rushed into the room, "Kai, what- oh..." he saw Kai trying to crawl away from the ginger bread man and the desk was toppled over while the students were laughing and giggling.

Cole face-palmed and unzipped the costume, revealing Ville. One boy said that Cole was the worst.

"You alright buddy?" Cole reached out his hand to Kai, who was still breathing rapidly. He took his hand and stood up, "yeah, though I wasn't that scared," Kai said.

"Yeah you were!" the student stood up as she said it.

Kai just groaned at the statement. Then Cole had a thought, "so why are you scared of ginger bread men and elves?" he asked as he lifted the teacher's desk with ease.

Another student asked, "you're scared of elves too?!"

"Cole, don't give them ideas," Kai whispered to Cole. "Now back to your seats!" Kai ordered his students while eyeing Ville.

"Mr. Kai, tell us why you're so scared!" a girl pleaded to him, but Kai just gave a cold no.

"Why don't you just tell it to me at the faculty later," Cole said before going back to his own class.

* * *

After classess, in the afternoon, Kai was just sitting in the faculty room alone and a flashback came into mind...

 _Flashback_

 _It was April Fool's day and one of the kids in Ignacia decided to dress up as a ginger bread man and prank people passing by near the feilds._

 _He already pulled it on a few teens and hid again behind a tree as two siblings approached._

 _The two siblings, were in fact, Kai and Nya walking back to their home._

 _When they were near enough, the kid jumped from behind the tree and tackled Kai into the field._

 _"Haha, got you Kai!" the he declared while Nya giggled._

 _End of Flashback._

Even though that prank didn't really scar him for life, it still wasn't a good one to be a victim of, especially the part where he got tackled by the boy.

But there was also another time with elves at the mall when he was even younger, and he didn't really like it when he followed one and got separated from his parents and Nya. He was lost and was almost locked in at the mall that night.

Then there was another time with his mother...

 _Another Flashback_

 _"Honey, Kai, Nya, I made some ginger bread!" their mother called out._

 _The siblings were watching their father put some finishing details on a sword when their mother called._

 _All of them went into the kitchen and smelled the freshly baked ginger bread men on a plate._

 _Nya and their father ate some before their father had to finish up his work, with Nya trailing behind_

 _Their mother looked at Kai, who was just staring at the ginger bread men, not bothering to take one._

 _"What's wrong, dear?" she asked her son then continued when he didn't seem to want to reply, "relax, they will not come to life."_

 _Kai finally replied, "not that, mom. I-uhh," his mother put a hand on his shoulder._

 _"Just try one, it won't hurt to try," she said. Kai reached out to get one and bit into it._

 _He continued to consume the whole ginger bread man because it was so delicious._

 _"They're tasty!" he exclaimed, "well, mommy did make them," she replied._

 _She watched as hee son gobbled down the ginger bread men, but started to worry because he was starting to eat them faster._

 _"Kai, slow down, you might choke," she warned, then Kai started to cough vigorously. His mother quickly went to his side and patted his back._

 _It turned out that a piece almost went into his windpipe but thanks to his gag reflex, he just coughed the piece out._

 _His mother quickly took a glass and filled it with water and gave it to Kai who slowly drunk the water as she rubbed his back_

 _End of Flashback_

The sound of the door opening snapped Kai out of his memories. He looled up to see Cole.

"Okay, now, tell me Kai. What made you afraid of ginger bread men and Christmas elves?" Cole asked.

Kai sighed, Cole wanted to hear the story.

Nya then arrived in the room and heard Cole's question and decided to answer for her brother, "you know Cole, Kai was actually pranked on April Fool's day. This kid dressed up as a ginger bread man and tackled Kai into the field."

"Come on sis, it wasn't _that_ traumatizing," Kai said.

"Oh yeah," Nya remembered another reason, "when I was about five, I remember Kai-"

"What about Kai?" Zane inquired as he walked inside with Jay. "Yeah, what's it about?" Jay asked.

Nya replied, "well, Cole was wondering why Kai is afraid of ginger bread men and Christmas elves."

Jay tried to hide his laugg, which wasn't working and Kai shot him a glare.

"Would you like to tell them Kai?" she asked her brother, but he refused.

"Okay then," she started and continued the story, "so our parents managed to bring us to a mall for some family bonding and I remember Kai walking off. We searched for him for a while until dad found him trapped under a big ginger bread man decoration."

The room fell silent until Kai spoke up, "yeah, I was basically trapped there for about a few minutes, no biggie."

"But that was enough to make you really scared of those," Jay commented. Nya then said, "well, dad did find him like after a few hours crying underneath. It was a good thing that he did find him before the mall closed."

They looked toward Kai, who just looked the other way.

Something then made a sound behind the wall, like whispers. Zane inspected a certain wall and heard a conversation behind it.

 _(_ " _Wow, ginger bread men hate Mr. Kai")_

( _"No wonder he was so petrified earlier.")_

 _("So this is where you heard their conversation.")_

 _("Wait, they stopped talking again.")_

Zane shook his head, some of the students were eavesdropping on them. He looked for something to make the wall open or something while the others watched in confusion.

"Zane, what are you doing?" Cole asked. Zane shushed him and found a hidden lever.

Zane signaled them to come closer and pulled the lever. The wall opened to reveal several students with shocked expressions.

"Aha! So this is what you have been doing instead of your homework," Zane stated.

There was also a lot of boxes of chalk stacked next to the kids, "there's all the chalk!" Jay exclaimed.

"RUN!" one of the girls yelled and they all fled the ninja and Nya.

"Hey!"

* * *

 **Gie-chan: so I am not entirely sure if all the stuff here add up...but the next day, 'The Surge' will occur, so that means this is the day before season 3. I just wanted to write this for fun. *sigh* why do I have to get writer's block for all the other stuff I need to do? This was apparently the only one that was determined to be written...**

 **Anyways, read & review! Wait, you already read the story.**


End file.
